


Gilded and Gold, He Sits and Watches

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Little Warriors [1]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beard Burn, Beard Burn?, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, But just enough for the sex to make sense, Claiming Bites, Dark Thor (Marvel), Erotic Electrostimulation, Filthy, Forced Orgasm, Giant Thor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My first sex scene so, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sam doesn't want it but it feels really good so, Some Plot, Stubble Burn, Thor AU, Thor is just huge in this, Thor/Dean/Sam comes in the second part but it's heavily suggested in this part, Top Thor (Marvel), also he knows some magic, cause reasons, filthy filthy sex, i guess, idk - Freeform, ok, only some tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: "Where’d you get the 5/8s of a virgin?”Sam hefts the hammer of Thor up, twirling it absentmindedly as he stares into the puddle of gore the creepy old man had been reduced too.He decides to keep it, it could come in handy.____Thor stared at this mortal, hidden in the universes shadows as he were, and found him greatly appreciating his features. Long hair mussed from battled, a pretty, pretty face splattered in blood, and gore sprinkled over broad shoulders.He found he quite liked what he saw.





	Gilded and Gold, He Sits and Watches

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooo.
> 
> Fist of all, I was rewatching S8 EP2 "Whats up tiger mommy?" and I just could not get this idea out of my head so yeah. 
> 
> Second of all, I searched everywhere for a fic like this and honestly I'm so sad! I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING LIKE THIS! Like really, is it too much to ask for? Now all of you have to put up with my shitty writing. 
> 
> (I'm joking btw)
> 
> But really I have no illusions about this, I've never written a sex scene in my life, but I tried really hard and I think you all will like it. 
> 
> This fic takes place between S8 Ep2 "Whats up tiger mommy?" and S8 EP3 "Heartache"
> 
> ENJOY!

_“Where’d you get the 5/8s of a virgin?”_

Sam hefts the hammer of Thor up, twirling it absentmindedly as he stares into the puddle of gore the creepy old man had been reduced too.

He decides to keep it, it could come in handy.

________

Thor is pondering.

Sitting on a gilded bench, in the center of the most lavish gardens that Asgard could hold. Thor ponders. It had been some time since he had “dropped” his beloved hammer, and he wondered if it was time yet to check in on his little experiment.

In truth Thor had only been bored, his brother was obstinately ignoring him, and his friends had always been busy with other things, and so Thor had been forced to find other ways to occupy his time.

Namely, messing with mortals.

He had let his beloved weapon tumble from his fingers, falling through the realms to rest where it would at random. Then he would wait. Then he would go find it, and see what had happened. Hopefully it would be something entertaining.

________

Thor stares, bewildered at the scene before him.

When he had learned that Mjolnir had fallen to Midgard he had been quite disappointed, and rightly so because nothing fun ever happened on Midgard, but the fates had seen fit to prove him wrong. After observing this heinous…monster auction his poor Mjolnir had fallen victim to, his hammer encased in a highly enchanted box that he would be having_ words_ with his brother about later, he had been ready to snap some necks.

But then something entirely unexpected happened. One of the only humans in the room had snapped the wards on the box, with only a few muttered words, and had actually _picked up his hammer and proceeded to liquefy people with it._

Well, monster people but still.

Thor stared at this mortal, hidden in the universes shadows as he were, and found him greatly appreciating his features. Long hair mussed from battled, a pretty, pretty face splattered in blood, and gore sprinkled over broad shoulders. He found he quite liked what he saw.

__________

His little human, Sam he found out, had a brother.

An older brother that was uncharacteristically shorter than the younger, but Thor secretly thought that was actually quite cute. His name was Dean.

Dean and Sam, human warriors in every sense of the word. He appreciated the sight they made together, as they fought their way out of the auction house. Their teamwork unspoken, and so well groomed they moved as a single organism, two arms wielding the same blade. And oh, just look at how…_worthy_ they both were.

Lighting crackled, and flashed, thunder rumbling in the distance as the brothers wielded the hammer between them, _his_ hammer why was that just so appealing, near as perfect as Thor himself did.

Yes, this was getting very entertaining.

_________

Sam sighed as he kicked the metal, motel door shut behind him, hefting the farmers market bag onto the kitchen table.

Dean could be such a dick sometimes.

Sam sighed, collapsing back on to his bed as he flipped open his laptop. Might as well get to research, Dean would be at the bar until the early hours.

________

There was someone here.

Sam lie still on his side, feigning sleep easily, gun held loosely in the hand under his pillow.

The creak of the molding floor boards was all wrong, the displacement of air around him, like quiet breaths in the darkness. The hair on his arms stood on end, icy hot flushed down the back of his neck, whatever this was.

It was dangerous.

Sam cracked an eye, Dean’s bed was excruciatingly empty.

_Damn it Dean_.

“You know, I never thought I would find something so extraordinary in a place like Midgard.”

Sam jolted, the deep, rumbling, accented voice not in the least bit expected, and flung himself over in the bed. Gun falling to rest on the silhouette of an absolute _giant. _

An arm separated itself from the mass of shadow, switching on the floor lamp by the door. Sam squinted harshly at the sudden onset of light, stubbornly keeping eyes on the thing in the room.

_And hooo boy, was he not expecting this _

For all appearances it was a man, an incredibly big one, even bigger than Sam.

Also decked out in a very fantasy vibe armor.

The man’s head brushed the ceiling, his shoulders so wide they extended past the door frame he was in front of. Long, golden hair fell to frame an equally beautiful face, a chisled jaw leading to a thick neck, the swell of pectorals and the insane bulge of upper body strength lead to a tapered waist, and then into very muscled thighs and calves.

One of his hands looked they could crush his skull.

He was a _man_ alright, but the height of at least (probably more, honestly) eight feet, the otherworldly light in his eyes, and the all encompassing feeling of _predator_ that threatened to crush him screamed that he was definitely anything but human.

Well mostly the eight foot tall thing, but still.

Sam swallowed, his nerves burning, gun nearly forgotten in the face of this thing. The man smiled, wicked, and predator, and dark, and _wrong, wrong, wrong-_

“Hello, little warrior.”

Sam shivered, this mans voice, deep and dark, and filled with so many wicked promises, washed over him.

_He really wished Dean was here_.

_____

Thor stared appreciatively at his little warrior.

Bare chested and almost completely nude, tight, short, black clothe the only thing left to protect his humans decency.

_ But hopefully not for long._

Thor stepped completely out of the shadows and into the dim, yellow light of the lamp. Smile turning more wicked as his human shifted back, his gun still held in a steady hand.

“What the hell are you?” In lieu of an answer, Thor paced slowly to the chest of drawers in front of the bed, running fingers across the handle of Mjolnir.

“What indeed.” He rumbled. Turning to eye his little warrior over one massive shoulder, he watched in victory as Sam’s eyes widened in realization. Thor turned, stalking close to his human, until their noses brushed, and his gun poked him in the chest. “Say my name.” He whispered to him, as if trying to convey a secret of utmost importance.

He watched as his little warrior swallowed, quivering lips parting. “Thor.” A choked whisper, barely heard.

Thor smiled, more teeth than any kind of emotion.

He _pounced._

Knocking away the flimsy gun, and pinning his human easily. Capturing his wrists in one hand, he forced himself between the others legs, holding him fast with bruising force.

Unable to wrestle his arms away from Thor, and kept open, and exposed by the big man, _god_, between his fucking legs Sam let out a frustrated yell.

He kinda wished he wore more clothes to bed.

Thor chuckled, “Don’t worry my little warrior, no one will hear us.” He raised one hand, and before Sam’s horror stricken eyes snapped his fingers, immediately lightning light up the room, searing runes across the ceiling. The deity ran one hand up his side. “No one will interrupt us.” No one that he didn’t want too anyway, thinking to his little warriors big brother. Soon he would have them both, _his_ little humans, _his_ little warriors.

Sam really wished Dean was here.

_______

Sam clenched around the thunder god, whining, high and loud, as his hole convulsed in pleasure nearing pain.

The Norse deity had taken great joy in working him into a frenzy, pinning him easily while he peeled his briefs off his body. Before he had forced nearly his whole hand inside of him one finger at a time, fucking him on his hand until he writhed and bucked, tears of frustration building as his orgasm drew near. Thor laughing breathily into his neck as Sam convulsed, coming a second time on only two of the gods thick fingers.

He had worked him slow and torturous, but rough and merciless. Bringing the hunter to orgasm as many times as he pleased, teasing until Sam sobbed for it, and giving until Sam begged for it to stop. The norse god never even alluding to wanting to come the whole damn time. The fun would be over too soon if that happened.

Sam had fought back of course, punching and kicking and clawing and biting, and it seemed to do nothing but amuse the blonde deity, as he caught his wrists and lowered him to the bed laughably _gentle_, restrained easily as if Sam hadn’t fought with every last bit of his strength. The god was _huge_ and had every bit the imagined strength of someone with that stature and title.

It had been a very long time since felt so physically small, and helpless under another being, usually he was the biggest in the room. But not anymore he supposed.

And now here they were.

Sam was bent in half, wrists pinned numb above his head, knees knocking into his ears, the norse gods, giant cock pummeling into him so hard it felt like he shoved one of his giant fists inside of him instead, and was trying to punch out his guts from the inside. Sam let loose a loud, garbled wail, half choked as he tried to squirm away as the deity rubbed his prostate raw, unable to escape, or even wriggle away.

The giant thunderer was still fully clothed, which just ignited more humiliation in Sam.

He keened as the god lowered his head, beard scratching at his abused throat as lips and teeth sought out any unmarked flesh. He flinched, trying and failing to twitch away as Thor’s only free hand dragged across the flesh of his inner thighs, scraping and irritating the wounds there, fingering across beard burn, hand shaped bruises, hickeys and bite marks.

The giant switched his pattern of fucking, muscles bulging and releasing, as he pulled nearly entirely out of his little warrior, before fucking back in harder and harder each time. Sam wailed, bucking to pull hips away from the onslaught, only making it worse as he forced his prostate harder onto the deity’s cock.

Thor latched onto Sam’s neck, igniting his hand in electricity and trailing finger tips down the others chest and abdomen, sparking pain and pleasure bright and snapping across tanned flesh, the hunter twitching away from each strike, yelping and whining.

Thor wrapped his hand around his little humans cock, enveloping it entirely, as he dug one thick thumb into the head of Sam’s cock as he, quite maliciously, let his hold on the electricity break, the crackling energy breaking free and finding a conduit in the flesh of the human before it.

More specifically, it electrocuted his little humans cock.

Sam’s eyes rolled, his body convulsing with the energy, the pain, the pleasure coursing through him, as he _wailed_, screaming his pleasure as his cock spurted for the umpteenth time, more come painting across his chest and splattering on his face.

Sam jerked, body writhing in the aftershocks of both orgasm and electrocution, frenzied, staggered moans climbing, his mind seeming to float away as the god fucked into him harder, and harder.

Thor let loose an animalistic growl, teeth clamping onto the hunters neck, hand digging into bruised thighs as finally came, buried deep inside his little human, filling him completely.

Sam squealed, mind too far gone to be embarrassed, as hot come squirted inside of him, painting across his insides and burning in his guts. It startled him into another orgasm, as the hot liquid seared over raw insides, sending his eyes rolling and his body writhing all over again. This one was weak, nothing more than a dribble of clear juice, but somehow even more earth shattering than the last. The giants cock, twitching inside and forcing even the last spurts of the others come inside and making it stay there, was a constant, hot, rod of stretching pressure as it held perfectly still in him.

The thunderers great barrel chest heaving as the god caught his breath.

Sam groaned, completely mindless now, as he felt the others come leaking deeper into himself.

He didn’t want it inside.

Thor huffed a laugh into his little humans throat, shushing the others whine when he held him fast even as he pulled his cock free, leaning away to get a better view of what was left of his little warrior.

The god let out an appreciative groan at the sight that greeted him, his humans hole was stretched and left gaping, red and swollen, bites, dried blood, bruises, hickeys, hand prints, scratches, decorated nearly every inch of tanned flesh. The hunters own come splattered over his chest and face, glueing one eye shut, and some sticking into a few strands of hair. Irritated, red flesh at Sam’s very inner thighs, where Thor’s beard had rubbed the sensitive flesh, raw and stinging.

A portrait of their time together.

Gently, Thor lowered his humans legs, massaging sore hips and numb ankles, rubbing feeling back into limp wrists. He eases his little warriors discomfort with a touch of magic, the pain in his body from being held in such a position for so long, the bruises on his wrists, and the ache in his hip bones from the unpleasant fold.

No more, no less.

He wants him to feel it for the next week or so.

He hums happily, absently he pushes a thumb back into his little humans hole, chasing a stray dribble of come back inside. A familiar, and very welcome, presence approaches the door to the room and he smiles. Turning to look over his shoulder as the door is kicked in, Dean storming through, furious and drunk, and freezes as he takes in the scene before him.

Thor smiles at him, wicked and cruel.

___________

Dean grumbled as he staggered toward their motel room, booze and too loud music clogging his thoughts.

He was fumbling for his key card when someone let loose an earth shattering scream, ending abruptly in a choked gurgle.

_ Sammy_

Dean took off in a run, gun in hand as he barreled the rest of the way to their room. Raising his leg kicked the door, the metal door groaned, the wooden frame splintering. Cursing he did it again, anger and fear burning through him as the door finally burst open, hanging from a hinge and the frame in fragments around him.

He stepped through the door, gun raised and ready, before he froze. His anger stalling, before rising alarmingly fast.

There was something on top of Sam, and it-_it was-_ he didn’t know what the hell it was but it sure as hell wasn’t human.

The thing sat up straighter, turning its head over one massive shoulder to look at him, a wicked smile painted across its face.

“Hello, little bird.”

~End

**Author's Note:**

> well that spiraled out of my control real fast.
> 
> Thank you for reading! and I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 coming soon I promise!


End file.
